


Feathers and Leather

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Neville/Ginny drabble





	Feathers and Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=bryonyraven)[**bryonyraven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/bryonyraven/) who requested Susan/Harry or Neville/Ginny. Sex Toys for Christmas  


* * *

Neville blushed when he bought Ginny's Christmas gift. He was blushing now but he squared his shoulders as Ginny pulled a set of handcuffs and several magical quills from her stocking.  
  
"Neville," Ginny arched her eyebrow. "What is all this?"  
  
Neville scooted closer to Ginny on the floor, "You know," His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "We talked about our fantasies and you wanted me to take control more often..."  
  
Ginny gazed at him for a moment, desire darkening her eyes,"Neville?"  
  
Neville swallowed hard, "Stand up and strip."  
  
Ginny simply gazed at him for a moment, "And if I say no?"  
  
"Strip, Ginny," Neville's voice was firm this time. "NOW."  
  
Ginny stood slowly and worked pulled her dress over her head, revealing a black leather bra and panties. Neville's cock twitched and with a growl he pushed her towards the stairs. His lips claimed hers in rough kiss, his tongue dipped into her mouth to taste her, and when he reached the bannister he fastened the handcuffs to her wrists binding her there.  
  
"What are the quills for?" Ginny moaned as Neville pushed her bra down to expose her breasts.  
  
"Pleasure," Neville growled and charmed the quills to caress the exposed areas of Ginny's skin. "I want you to beg."  
  
"Oh...Circe," Ginny moaned as the quills teased her. "I love it when you take control.  
  



End file.
